


Inheritance

by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino



Series: Falkland/Malvinas Latin Hetalia [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cold Weather, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino/pseuds/MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: Malos hábitos heredados difíciles de quitar. Viñeta.





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia para alguien especial...

** Inheritance **

Se ha convertido en un hábito. Él viene a visitarlo, a asegurarse de que su gente esté bien, a recorrer el poblado. Luego van a un bar, piden un par de cervezas y charlan: sobre el último libro que Manuel ha leído, sobre alguna anécdota divertida de Philip y sus pingüinos. Y luego se quedan mirándose largamente. Entre ellos no hace falta nada más que una mirada escondida detrás del chop para transmitir todas esas cosas que ambos saben pero no se atreven a exteriorizar a viva voz.

Lo siguiente en la lista es un no tan pequeño paseo hasta la casa del pelirrojo. Ha comenzado a nevar, pero a ninguno le molesta. Siguen caminando hacia la estancia, alejada del pueblo.

Empapados, mejor turnarse la ducha. El menor primero. Cuando sale, va a la cocina y prepara té, sabe cuál es el preferido de Chile. Pone en una bandeja dos tazas y la tetera de cerámica antigua. Azúcar, crema, y unas tostadas con ese dulce de leche que siempre encuentra alguna forma de reponer.

Sirve todo en la mesa de la sala y busca el libro que Manuel interrumpió. Ya es una costumbre, todo está calculado y temporizado. Sale el chileno del baño, "cagao' 'e frío". Soba sus brazos enfundados en una polera, térmica y con cuello alto, tratando de alejar el aire helado de las islas. Pero enseguida se alivia cuando ve la figurita adolescente esperando por él.

Se acomoda entonces en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, con el libro abierto en la página marcada. Un poco de poesía obscura a nadie le hacía mal. A su lado Philip teje tranquilo, una conducta heredada.

Heredada. Mientras teje, el isleño reflexiona: todo le ha sido heredado de su querido hermano Inglaterra. El sofá, que siempre alberga historias. No solo de los libros que Manuel lee en voz alta, sino de todo lo que vendrá después, cuando la noche caiga y el té se termine; también le dejó la vajilla delicada, siempre especialmente utilizada en esos encuentros; le traspasó el pasatiempo de tejer lo que pronto se convertirá en un bonito abrigo para que la visita lleve a casa como recuerdo.

Pero sobre todo le ha heredado el amor. Amor por esa eterna figura, quien se le antoja demasiado para un adolescente como él. Por eso no irá más allá. Por eso sus encuentros solo son de una vez cada seis meses o más. Una mañana de trabajo; una corta tarde comiendo, bebiendo y paseando; llegar al anochecer entre lecturas espalda con espalda o matando el tiempo con actividades que le fueron legadas; y finalizar con una noche de pasión. Una noche de sentimientos, donde se deja ir el estrés y se prometen cosas tontas.

Manuel sabe que lo son, cosas tontas. A él también le tocó ser visitado. También le tocó servir el té en vajilla regalada, en un sofá prestado que atestiguara noches de promesas. Promesas tontas, de países jóvenes que no comprenden su lugar en el mundo. Esa también era una costumbre que Inglaterra les heredó. Por eso, cuando Phil amanezca sólo, él no sentirá amargura. Los aviones salen temprano, como antaño hicieron los barcos. No alcanza el tiempo para despedirse. En algunos meses volverá. 


End file.
